1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing rod anchor made of a single section of pipe for holding an unattended fishing pole at an acute angle relative to the ground. The pipe is hollow with one end cut so as to form a tapered point that can be inserted into the ground. The opposite end of the pipe is open to receive the handle of the rod and may optionally be provided with one or more cut out portions to accommodate different rod handles and allow the user to set the hook without removing the rod from the anchor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of devices have been proposed for holding a fishing rod at an angle to the ground when the fishing rod is being used but is unattended.
Some of the problems with previous devices are that they accommodate fewer types of rod handles, there is not enough stability at the ground anchor, there is no provisions for driving the anchor into the ground, some deteriorate in salt water, and some are not strong enough to hold large fish.
This invention offers tremendous improvements in these specific problem areas. Specifically, these rod holders will accommodate both spinning and casting rod handles. The pointed end of the anchor is cupped which prevents the anchor from twisting in the ground. The upper end of the anchor provides a flat spot to use to drive the anchor into the ground. Anchors made of plastic resist most deterioration. And when the anchor is properly installed, the line, reel, or rod will break before the anchor gives way.